


A Present from Peach

by DraceDomino



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, Cumplay, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Princess Peach surprises Bowser with a special wedding anniversary gift: a three-princess blowjob! Thankfully Daisy and Rosalina weren't too busy to drop by and suck a massive dragon man cock.





	A Present from Peach

A Present from Peach  
-by Drace Domino

For the one year anniversary of their wedding, Peach had something special planned for her husband. Bowser deserved it, after all! He had turned out to be a wonderful husband; considerate, surprisingly kind, willing to give her anything she wanted...and most of all? A real monster in the bedroom. The little princess had been spoiled indeed over the past year as every bit of her had been thoroughly satisfied on a nightly basis, all at the end of a thick dragon cock that was just a little bit too big for her. Her favorite memory of any given day was always the moment when her husband shoved his prick inside of her that night; when she could first feel him stretch her pussy well past the point she used to think was her limit.

Peach’s days were filled with love and kindness and her nights were filled with lusty delight, and she had that very special beast to thank for it. If she knew what a good husband he was going to be, she would’ve stopped putting up a fight long ago! But for now, she was more than willing to simply make up for lost time.

“Hello, sweetheart! I have a special surprise for you in the bedroom. Happy Anniversary! -Peach”

It was a simple note that was laying on the table, waiting for Bowser when he returned from work. The goombas and the koopas didn’t boss themselves around all day, and they needed that firm hand to guide them every step of the way. Now that the master of the house was back from his daily tasks he held the note delicately between two claws, reading it and mouthing along to the words scribbled by his bride. Her handwriting was just as elegant as ever and the letter itself was lightly perfumed - a feminine touch that Peach always seemed to add to any situation. As the towering Bowser finished the letter he gave one sharp look from side to side to make sure nobody was watching, and then brought it up to his reptilian snout to give it a long, appreciative whiff. The scent of his beloved wife...it’d never be anything but heartwarming!

With a grunt Bowser made his way slowly through the castle, carrying a large wrapped present in one hand with Peach’s name marked on the tag. He had no idea what sort of anniversary surprise his wife had waiting for him, but he was sure it couldn’t beat what he got her! A warp whistle, ready to whisk the two of them away to any vacation spot she liked. What could possibly be a better gift than three weeks on the beach, or at an exotic spa, or some sort of Casino Night Zone? Well...perhaps not the last one.

When he finally made his way to the massive door leading to the bedchamber, the titan paused just long enough to get one more glance at himself in the mirror. His shell had just been shined that very day, his scales looked as clean and crisp as ever, and his tuft of vibrant red hair was pulled back in a suave fashion. The menace of the Mushroom Kingdom looked as good as he ever did, and he afforded himself a moment of preening to appreciate it. Married life suited him - he looked just as young and tough as the day he took Peach’s hand. After taking a deep breath the mighty dragon turned his gaze towards the door, and pondered briefly just how to barge inside. Spewing romantic poetry? Pretend he forgot about their anniversary? Finally, with a large smile growing across his beastial maw, Bowser had the perfect idea.

Time to surprise his bride with one of the classics.

“Bwaaaaaaaaahaaaaaha, you’re coming with me, Princess Peach!” Bowser literally roared as he rushed down the door, slamming it to the ground with a mighty punch. The dust was still settling as he continued, and even unleashed a gout of flame to bring back memories of the good old days. “Whether you like it or not, you’re going...on a vacation! Roaaaaawwaaaa-”

The loyal husband’s roar was silenced halfway through when he looked towards the bed and saw the surprise his wife had planned for him. Immediately the mighty Bowser blushed half from his cheesy performance, and half from the sight of three different women waiting for him on the bed.

His wife and her two best friends...Daisy and Rosalina. The two visiting princesses were staring at Bowser with wide eyes and stunned expressions, but Peach herself was merely giggling wildly at the performance. Her cheeks were tinted red and it was clear that the sight of him kicking down a door to steal her away was enough to get her excited - plus, the fire breathing always had a way of getting her hot. But now that Bowser stood there looking sheepish and blushing, it was time for Princess Peach to offer up her own gift. She gestured to the two girls resting beside her, and practically purred to her husband while she spoke.

“Before you steal me away, you brute-” She teased with a charming smile. “-I invited the girls over to give you a very special night. Surely, you wouldn’t want us to leave without getting to enjoy your present?”

Bowser blinked, and looked from one princess to the other before tossing the wrapped package casually to the side. He was a vicious brute, a draconic monster, and a ruthless tyrant. And that night...he was going to get his dick sucked by three gorgeous princesses.

All because he was also a good husband.

\---

“Wow, Peach! You never said he was so...so...big!” Daisy’s eyes were wide as she leaned in close, looking at Bowser’s cock with eyes that were utterly adoring. Both she and Rosalina were kneeling on the bed facing each other with that massive reptilian shaft in the middle, each girl handling it gently as they admired the sheer size of it. Peach simply knelt back for the moment and giggled, watching as her friends jealously fawned over the prize.

“Oh, I suppose I was keeping it all to myself.” Peach smiled, and looked at her smirking husband before tossing him a tiny wink. “But I guess I’ve had a year to be selfish, it’s time you girls get to enjoy it, too.”

“This...this really is impressive.” Rosalina murmured in response, and nibbled on her bottom lip. The largest of the three girls, even she was stunned by the scale of that yellow member, as evidenced by the shocked expression revealed on her exposed eye. The other remained firmly hidden behind a veil of blonde hair, just like always. “I can see why he was always causing trouble. It probably wasn’t easy having to deal with this giant thing without having anywhere to put it. Poor thing.”

“I’m right here, y’know!” Bowser grunted, and folded his arms across his chest in a scowling, pouting fashion. Even when he was being fondled by three gorgeous princesses, the big lizard couldn’t seem to get any respect. “You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not in the room!”

“Oh, sorry, it’s just we don’t really know what to say to you!” Daisy responded with a smile, turning to gaze across Bowser’s powerful frame and snarling muzzle. One of her hands was still resting on the underside of his length, and she pawed back and forth to give him a few tiny strokes while she continued. “Frankly I’m surprised you can even talk! Sometimes it’s like you don’t even know how!”

“It is very inconsistent.” Princess Rosalina murmured with a shrug, and spared Bowser a tiny, sympathetic look. “But...maybe Daisy and I shouldn’t speak much, anyways. Wouldn’t you rather we put our mouths to better use?”

“Ohh, ohh!” Daisy beamed, bouncing up and down on the bed with a sparkle in her eyes. “You mean suck his dick, right?!” A long, semi-awkward pause filled the room until Rosalina gave a tiny sigh and simple, short nod.

“...that was the idea, yes.”

With that, the visiting princesses went to work by leaning in and pressing their mouths to that throbbing, thick lizard cock. Each one of them had dressed for the occasion; wearing stockings that rode to the insides of their thighs in a color that best suited them - orange for Daisy and a soft blue for Rosalina. That lacy fabric covered their sleeves as well but they left the rest of their bodies completely exposed, showing full, round breasts and a pair of pussies that were well-shaved and smooth. Peach had decided to mirror that same style with stockings and gloves of a see-through lace, though the trim on hers were familiar to the giant lizard. As he leaned back with Daisy and Rosalina working on his cock, he eyed the mushroom-embroidered fabric riding across Peach’s thighs and gave a soft murmur of contentment.

“...you wore those on our wedding night.” A keen memory was necessary for any thoughtful husband. Peach merely purred and smoothed her hands down across those nylons; letting her fingers tease and tug along the fabric to keep it a nice, snug grip around her legs. She offered Bowser merely a wink in response before she moved in to join her friends, though by the time she dropped to her knees to approach her husband’s cock head-on her slightly teasing but incredibly sweet voice came to fill the room once more.

“Hush, dear.” She chuckled, just as her lace-clad hands moved to scoop underneath his heavy sack lightly lift his undercarriage from the bed. “Monsters don’t talk, you know.”

If it meant having these three gorgeous women worshipping his mammoth cock, Bowser could certainly shut up for a few minutes. The great beast grunted as he leaned back; stretching his arms out to either side of the headboard of his ornate bed and stretching his legs to give the ladies more room to work. Rosalina and Daisy were busy licking up and down his shaft with wiggling tongues set against large smiles, and though they were dutiful and eager it was clear they were inexperienced with something quite so big. They were still in awe at the throbbing length and spent quite a few moments giving it feather-soft kisses and slow slurps, as if they were sure it would suddenly jump down their throat without warning.

Bowser might’ve been a thick-cocked brute, but he wasn’t about to ruin this wonderful anniversary present by forcing himself down either of the other princesses’ mouths. At least...not until they were ready. It wasn’t until Peach joined the fray that Daisy and Rosalina saw just how to handle Bowser’s member, and it was with a certain...enthusiasm and fearlessness that the blonde had practiced well over the past year. No sooner did she drop to her knees did she suddenly lunge her face downward, squeezing her mouth and nose at the spot where Bowser’s shaft met his sack and swiftly beginning to worship his heavy dragon balls.

“Grrrrr….so goooood…” The king groaned and his member throbbed within the royal grip holding him, every inch of that wildly massive length pulsing with arousal and power. Daisy and Rosalina both watched with even wider eyes as Peach started to slurp and suckle and lick her way to delight; uncaring of how the spit smeared against her cheeks, how her blonde hair stuck to her forehead, or how many wet, lewd noises she made while she sucked. She was ravenous, greedy, and clearly unafraid to make a mess of herself if it meant making her husband happy. It was a good role model for the other two princesses, who exchanged glances before Daisy spoke up.

“Well, looks like we should be doing more of that!” She chirped up, and put on her bravest face. That towering lizard dick was still an intimidating sight, but with two other girls to handle it she was sure they could win the day. “Ready, Rosie?!”

“...don’t call me that, but yes.” Rosalina nodded a bit, and took a deep breath. “On the count o-”

“One two three, let’s suck cock!” Daisy giggled, and lunged herself forward with reckless abandon. She drug Rosalina right along with her; one hand suddenly snapping into the other girl’s hair and pulling her forward. Soon their faces smashed against the sides of Bowser’s prick with parted lips and wiggling tongues, and this time neither one of them were prepared to take their time. The difference between their motions from earlier was practically night and day, and they each followed Peach’s example of how to properly suck the dragon’s cock.

Make it wet. Make it messy. Make it sloppy. But most of all, have fun with it.

The sounds of slurping that filled the royal bedchamber that night were intense, with each of the three princesses added their own spit to the mix as they lavished attention on Bowser’s cock. His balls were wet not only from Peach’s own attention but by Daisy and Rosalina’s as well; either having drooled down the sides of his shaft or spit directly there for Peach to rub into his sack. Once the three women started to throw themselves into it things were quick to escalate; it seemed like neither of the visiting princesses had many reservations once the taste of cock was on their lips. Bowser’s mighty length throbbed in between their kisses and within the grasp of their lace-covered palms, and it wasn’t long before the king moved his hands down to help himself to a few grips of ass.

“O...Ohhh…!” Daisy practically melted into Bowser’s powerful palm as he sunk his claws into her rump, giving her a squeeze that pinched from all sides and send quivers down her spine. His hand was easily big enough to grasp her entire ass all by itself, and yet he made sure to let his claws play just enough to give her that little bit of sharp prodding. The enthusiastic young woman responded well, and giggled gleefully as she leaned down to help Peach with the royal ball sucking.

Rosalina was a bit more demure as her ass was grabbed, but it was clear the impact had much the same response. Blushing across spit-covered cheeks followed as she dared to take a glance at Bowser, to study those beastial features before returning to her work. Of all three of them it was clear she was having the strongest reaction to the thrill of sucking a dragon’s cock; and Bowser’s keen senses could certainly pick up her arousal. It was already a foregone conclusion that his wedding present wouldn’t end at a mere blowjob, and maybe even not by morning.

Hopefully, Peach told the girls just how many times her powerful reptilian husband could cum in an evening. They were in for a long night.

When the royal cock of the Mushroom Kingdom’s wicked overlord finally started to surge with pleasure, it was Peach that moved up from his spit-covered balls to bring herself directly into the line of fire. Both Rosalina and Daisy watched with fascination as the beautiful blonde threw her mouth forward, stretching as much of it as she could around her husband’s massive prick. She had taken a considerable amount of him down her throat in the past, but this time? Adding two princesses to the mix truly made his cock something else entirely. As it was, Peach could barely close her lips around the tip of his dick before the mighty dragon roared with pleasure; fire erupting up from his maw just as his length started to release.

“Woooooooo, this is so amazing!” Daisy’s shining eyes took it all in; from the light show spewed from Bowser’s muzzle to the sight of Peach getting blasted with a torrent of cum. It was so much that it quickly filled her cheeks to the point that they puffed up and her head was lurched back; just enough for her face to get slammed with another copious cumshot. That flawless blonde hair was left sticky and painted as Bowser’s cock just kept spurting, and both Rosalina and Daisy rushed in to do their part. The girls leaned in and tried to collect as much of the cream as they could manage, but much like Peach there was only so much they could collect in their mouths...and unlike their friend, they weren’t yet accustomed to gulping down Bowser’s dense, heavy cream by the mouthful.

His cum was measured in gallons, and after nearly a minute of straight spurting the three princesses were practically painted with it. Daisy, Rosalina, and Peach knelt there before a still-twitching member, each one of them wearing the king’s cum in their own unique fashion. Daisy was giggling as she scooped it off herself and the others; pulling it to her mouth and gulping down big, joyful mouthfuls. Rosalina was playing it up as demurely as she could manage, though her excited blush was apparent as soon as Daisy sucked cum from her cheeks. Princess Peach, the most beautiful of all, merely smiled at her husband as she leaned down to press her cum-covered lips to the tip of her cock.

“Happy Anniversary, Bowser.” She purred, and slipped her arms around her equally sticky friends. Both Rosalina and Daisy were still recovering from the copious cumbath, but Peach was an experienced veteran ready to march them forward. “Which princess do you want to fuck first?”

Bowser just smirked and leaned back, licking the cinders from his lips and gazing at the trio of royal ladies waiting to wrap around his cock. He couldn’t wait to sink himself into Rosalina or Daisy, but as for Peach’s question...there could only be one answer.

“Just so long as I save you for last.” He half-growled, half-purred as his eyes fell on his blushing bride dripping with cream. “Because I can’t imagine having anything left in me after you.”

A doting husband. A surprisingly effective ruler. A smooth operator. A dragon man with a massive cock.

For those reasons and more, Bowser’s cock got woooooooorked that night.

The End.


End file.
